<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escuela de Princesas Disney. by Cattie454</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497534">Escuela de Princesas Disney.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie454/pseuds/Cattie454'>Cattie454</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Princesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney Movies, Disney Parody, Disney References, Gen, Inspired by Disney, Inspired by a Barbie Movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie454/pseuds/Cattie454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie es una chica normal que fue adoptada por una generosa mujer que la encontró abandonada en la puerta de su casa.<br/>Por la tele ve la lotería de una escuela de alto prestigio y ella sale ganadora, no recuerda que se había inscrito en la lotería, su madre la inscribió para que tuviera un mejor futuro. Ahora deberá hacerse notar en un lugar diferente a ella y enfrentar problemas que la vida escolar le pone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una vida común... O no?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basado en la película de Barbie: Escuela de Princesas.<br/>Este fanfic incluye a las princess oficiales de la marca Disney Princesas, las no oficiales, las películas live action, videojuegos, series animadas, libros y otros personajes relacionados a Disney como de otros países<br/>(Disney Francia, Japón).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un día después del final del verano del año 2016 una chica de cabello castaño, piel caucasica, ojos azules, estaba llendo a abrir una cafetería junto con una señora casi de la tercera edad para ganar dinero.</p><p>Abre la cafetería y se prepara para trabajar.</p><p>Cafetería "Sueños hechos realidad"</p><p>Prende las luces, comienza a prender varias computadoras, organiza el menú del día en una pequeña pizarra que pone afuera del café, la señora organiza lo que se va vender, mientras hace eso más trabajadores llegan, preparan cafés o solo leche y comen algún postre dulce o notan dulce. </p><p>Después de poner las mesas de afuera con grandes sombrillas los primeros clientes llegan.</p><p>Preparan los cafés anotando los distintos tipos que quieren los clientes, en medio de la jornada la señora se va, llega un camión con más cosas, postres y una maquina para cafés, le pagan a los del camión. </p><p>Llega la hora de cerrar, la jornada de la mañana terminó, los empleados comparan cuanto ganaron, nuestra prota tuvo menos cambio, le irá mejor la próxima vez, la chica se lleva unas galletas y un café, todos los empleados salen y cierra el lugar , se despide de los demás.</p><p>Va caminando por la banqueta, el lugar donde pasa hay un tren que pasa por las vías, el barrio por donde vive no se ve muy seguro pero es por que es un barrio pobre, llega a los departamentos y entra a su casa. </p><p>???: Mamá ya llego.</p><p>Dijo la chica.</p><p>???: ¿Como te fue hija?</p><p>???: Cómo siempre.</p><p>Dijo la chica cansada. </p><p>
  <em>Valerie (avatar del videojuego Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey).</em>
</p><p>???: No te preocupes querida, la próxima vez te irá mejor.</p><p>Claire Du Brey (hada madrina de la película Cenicienta)</p><p>Valerie: eso espero, si queremos progresar podremos tener una vida más decente como la que tuviste.</p><p>Dijo Valerie. </p><p>Claire: esa vida quedó en el pasado, además no estamos tan mal de dinero.</p><p>La señora Claire fue una actriz, pero la gente en la que confío le quito todo, se separo de su marido y su carrera tocó fondo, quedando en la casi bancarrota, los medios se preguntan que fue de ella pero pocas personas lo saben.</p><p>Valerie: nos trajeron una nueva cafetera y funciona bien.</p><p>Dice Valerie llendo a prender la televisión. </p><p>Claire: al menos no fue una ya used como la que nos trajeron have months.</p><p>Dijo Claire.</p><p>Valerie prende la tele, ve que no hay nada interesante y le cambia a varios canales.</p><p>Valerie para en donde transmiten cerca de un castillo. </p><p>Zack: y ya iniciamos con la transmisión en la escuela de princesas disney. </p><p>Dice un reportero animado. </p><p>Cody: las clases iniciaron hace un mes y ya nos darán la ganadora de la lotería que entrará a estudiar a esta escuela de la alta clase. </p><p>Dice otro reportero exagerando un poco la última palabra. </p><p>Claire: si fuera una reina le daría a más ayuda a quienes la necesiten.</p><p>Valerie suspira. </p><p>Valerie: cómo me gustaría ser una princesa, usar un vestido, una tiara, una vida de ensueño.</p><p>Claire: pero la vida de princesa no a sído fácil, ve el ejemplo de Maria Antonieta o Lady Di, ambas eran princesas y también tubieron problemas y todos ellos terminaron ... No de muy buena manera.</p><p>Dice Claire. </p><p>Zack: Ahora la directora Minnie empezará diciendo unas palabras. </p><p>Una señora de piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro, vestida con ropa formal se acerca a un podio con micrófono. </p><p>???: Gente de Gentlehaven, como cada año se hace una lotería para elegir una chica de clase media de la ciudad para que estudie y se gradué como doncella real, desde hace 36 años se hace esto para dar la oportunidad de crecimiento de manera económica como de oportunidad en la vida de las chicas normales y contribuir para nuestro reino maravilloso.</p><p>Directora Minnie M. Disney (Minnie Mouse, personaje de Disney).</p><p>Minnie: Ahora Zara pasará a sacar el papel que contendrá el nombre de la elegida.</p><p>Una chica de piel caucasica, cabello café, ojos verdes oscuros, vestida con uniforme de una típica escuela privada y peinada con cintas verdes pasa a una caja que tiene una palanqua giratoria.</p><p>Zara (antagonista del videojuego Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey).</p><p>Gira la palanca, los papeles giran al uniso en el interior de la caja, la chica agarra algunos papeles y se decide por uno. </p><p>Zara: Valerie ... Du Brey.</p><p>Valerie se sorprende por lo que dijo la chica. </p><p>Cody:! Allí está¡, la ganadora es Valerie Du Brey, felicidades por ella ya las demás chicas que se inscribieron ...</p><p>Valerie se quedaba viendo al televisor todavía sorprendida y confundida. </p><p>Claire:! Siiiii¡, ganaste, yahooooo.</p><p>Valerie se da cuenta que su mamá está festejando. </p><p>Valerie: ¿Mamá por qué festejas? No recuerdo haberme ins-</p><p>Valerie se da cuenta de algo. Agarra de los hombros a su madre.</p><p>Valerie: ... Tu me inscribiste.</p><p>Dice Valerie mirando directamente a su mamá.</p><p>Claire: unas dos o seis veces.</p><p>Dice Claire. </p><p>Claire sigue festejando. </p><p>Valerie: ¿por qué lo hiciste?</p><p>Claire deja de bailar.</p><p>Claire: lo hice para que tuvieras un mejor futuro, no quiero verte estancada como yo lo estuve alguna vez ...</p><p>Claire toca la mejilla de su hija. </p><p>Valerie: ... Veo que dices la verdad, pero me pudiste consultarme antes.</p><p>Claire iba a decir algo pero el timbre sono. </p><p>Claire: ¿quién será?</p><p>Claire habré la puerta, un señor vestido de traje con un gorro esta parado en frente.</p><p>Chofer: ¿Valerie esta en casa?</p><p>Claire nota el símbolo de la escuela en el traje del hombre, ella asiente y llama a Valerie. </p><p>Valerie ve que en la calle está un caballo con carruaje esperando. </p><p>Valerie: ah, no, creo que es una equivocación ...</p><p>Claire: ¿tienes miedo Val?</p><p>Pregunta su mamá preocupada. </p><p>Valerie: No, sólo que no pertenezco allí, mírame, soy mesera, huelo a café y tengo sucias las medias. No soy como las chicas que estudian allí.</p><p>Dice Valerie. </p><p>Claire: Que cosas dices querida, estas perfecta.</p><p>Valerie: Mamá, decidí trabajar para ayudarte, no quiero pensar si te pasa algo mientras no estoy.</p><p>Dice Valerie. </p><p>Chofer: ya hay que irnos.</p><p>El chófer avisa apuntando el reloj de mano. </p><p>Valerie agarra una maleta, ropa y demás cosas.</p><p>Claire: cuidate querida.</p><p>Su mamá le da un abrazo, el abrazo termina, Valerie sube al carruaje y el chófer arranca, el caballo se empieza mover. </p><p>Claire ve como el carruaje con su hija se aleja. </p><p>Claire: siempre serás una princesa.</p><p>Valerie está tranquila viendo el lugar en donde creció por última vez, si una amiga se entrará le diría que allí es una prisión de cosas bonitas y aburridas. Pero ella tiene bajas expectativas de la escuela. </p><p>Ve un kit de maquillaje en la mesa del carruaje, agarra un lápiz labil, lo abre, se acerca al pequeño espejo para ponerse el labial en sus labios, pero una piedra hizo que se lo aplicará mal.</p><p>Valerie: Agh, mi primera prueba en carruaje arruinada.</p><p>Dice Valerie. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nueva vida escolar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valerie llega a la escuela de princesas disney, se siente fuera de lugar, conocerá a distintas alumnas que serán sus nuevas amigas, sus compañeras de habitación, profesores y una nueva rival que tratara para que haga el ridículo delante de todos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El carruaje llegó a la escuela, se habré un portón grande, la escuela parece un castillo por fuera, ve los grandes patios, verdes y bien cuidados, hay alumnas que están en el patio platicando o estudiando.</p><p>El chófer la deja en la entrada de la escuela, Valerie baja del carruaje, el carruaje se va, Valerie ve lo grande que son las puertas, de verdad no puede creer que este en un lugar así.</p><p>Agarra su maleta, cuando terminó de subir el último escalón, algo se abalanzó detrás de ella y la tumbó.</p><p>Valerie:! Ah¡</p><p>Un perro le lamia la cara con mucha emoción.</p><p>Valerie:! Basta¡ jajajaja ...</p><p>El perro obedeció y dejó de lamer, y tambien se sentó. </p><p>Valerie: ¿cómo te llamas?</p><p>Valerie ve el collar del perro. </p><p>Valerie: Plutón ...</p><p>Valerie: un gusto conocerte Plutón.</p><p>Pluto ladra, alza su oreja derecha como si estaba escuchando algo, el se va.</p><p>Una mujer con traje y distinguido moño y tacones se acerca. Plutón se acerca a ella. </p><p>Minnie: una dama no tiene que estar en el suelo.</p><p>Valerie alza su vista, reconoce a la mujer que está parada, es la directora de la escuela que estuvo en las noticias para presentar quien sería la ganadora de la lotería. </p><p>Valerie se da cuenta que sigue en el suelo y se para rápidamente.</p><p>Valerie: perdone ...</p><p>Minnie: Du Brey, cierto?</p><p>La directora le pregunta.</p><p>Valerie: si, soy yo. Un gusto conocerla.</p><p>Las dos se dan mano. </p><p>Minnie: ven, te voy a mostrar tu casillero.</p><p>Valerie sigue a Minnie.</p><p>En el recorrido Minnie le contaba sobre la historia de la escuela.</p><p>Minnie: la escuela comenzó sus funciones en 1939 pero al comienzo de la segunda guerra mundial se convirtió en un refugio para las familias de los estudiantes, los maestros daban clases a las alumnas aún con miedo de los bombardeos, when se terminó la guerra en 1945 las primeras alumnas se graduaron al fin y la escuela comenzaron a recibir muchas solicitudes.</p><p>Valerie ve los pasillos y varios salones de clase.</p><p>Minnie: la escuela tiene como objetivo hacer que las futuras gobernadoras de distintos reinos se preparen, además de dar la oportunidad a las chicas de clase común que crezcan en el mundo sacando su gran potencial.</p><p>Minnie: esta es la cafetería.</p><p>Minnie: este es el salón de baile.</p><p>Las dos entran a un lugar completo de madera. </p><p>Minnie: está es la biblioteca, aquí podrás encontrar los libros que quieras para tus materias.</p><p>Dice Minnie en voz baja. </p><p>Minnie: las alumnas deben de ser agraciadas, firmes, y sobre todo, respetar las reglas-</p><p>Se oye dos gritos femeninos de emoción. </p><p>??? y ???:! Aaaaaaaaah¡</p><p>???: Selena Gómez hará una gira en varios países y pasará por aquí.</p><p>???:! Si¡ espero que cuando llegue podremos estar de vacaciones.</p><p>Las dos chicas gritan de emoción. </p><p>Minnie: shhh, señoritas ...</p><p>Las dos se dan cuenta que la directora está ahí junto a una chica nueva.</p><p>Se van murmurando. </p><p>Minnie: puede que algunas alumnas no sean como las típicas princesas con que sueñan las niñas, ahora se denominan "modernas".</p><p>Están en un pasillo que tiene grandes ventanas y casilleros. </p><p>Minnie: Este será tu casillero, utilízalo para guardar cosas que necesites para las clases y limpialo seguido ...</p><p>Valerie nota a la directora un poco distraída. </p><p>Minnie: ¿donde esta tu hada ayudante? Ya debe de venir.</p><p>Valerie se sorprende por lo que dijo la directora. </p><p>Valerie: ¿dijo hada?</p><p>Valerie preguntó. </p><p>???: ¿Valerie Du Brey? ¿Alguien a visto a Valerie Du Brey?</p><p>Un hada de vestido verde, cabello rubio y ojos azules está volando, en sus manos trae un cupcake con una carita sonriente, pregunta por Valerie.</p><p>Por volar sin control mancha la blusa de Valerie con el glaseado del cupcake y la carita sonriente se aurrina.</p><p>???: Perdón, ese era el pastel de bienvenida, era de moras.</p><p>La se disculpa. </p><p>Valerie: descuida, estoy acostumbrada.</p><p>Dice Valerie. </p><p>Minnie: Valerie, ella es Campanita, será tu hada ayudante durante todo el período escolar, espero que se lleven bien.</p><p>Minnie se va, dejando a Valerie junto con Campanita. </p><p>Valerie: ¿que es lo de hada ayudante?</p><p>Valerie pregunta a Campanita. </p><p>Campanita: ah, somos hadas que ayudan a las alumnas, le recordamos que clases siguen, les traemos algo que piden o las despertamos para que no lleguen tarde a clases.</p><p>Explica Campanita. </p><p>Valerie: son como... ¿Como sirvientas?</p><p>Valerie pregunta. </p><p>Campanita: algunas maestras del pasado nos denominaban así, pero ahora somos más como amigas o compañeras.</p><p>Dados Campanita. </p><p>Campanita: veamos tu casillero.</p><p>Campanita abre el candado con contraseña, la puerta del casillero se abre, las cosas que tiene es la mitad de lo que debería un casillero normal.</p><p>Campanita: aquí hay lo que se necesita, ropa, cuardenos, libretas, maquillaje de emergencia y zapatos.</p><p>Dados Campanita. </p><p>Valerie: ¿este es mi casillero?</p><p>Valerie pregunta. </p><p>Campanita: es igual que los demás casilleros, también hay plumas, borradores, lápices, perfume ...</p><p>Campanita lanza distintos objetos, cuando lanza un perfume grande de vidrio, Valerie lo agarra de donde sale el perfume, el aroma termina en una chica de cabello café que iba pasando.</p><p>Zara: !Ah¡</p><p>La chica exclama molesta.</p><p>Zara: !Fijate en donde apuntas¡</p><p>Campanita deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando oye la voz de la chica molesta.</p><p>Una chica pelirroja de piel clara y ojos azules pasa cerca de Zara y la huele.</p><p>???: Uh, Zara, te pusiste mucho perfume?</p><p>Pregunta la chica. </p><p>Zara: no, Ariel ...</p><p>Zara lo niega. </p><p>Ariel (protagonista de la película la sirenita).</p><p>Zara: al parecer la chica nueva todavía no se acostumbra a respetar a la realeza.</p><p>Dijo Zara un poco molesta.</p><p>Zara: !Vidia¡</p><p>Zara llama a su hada ayudante. La hada de traje morado llega rápido. </p><p>Vidia (personaje de la película Tinker Bell).</p><p>Vidia: ¿Si alteza?</p><p>Pregunta la hada a Zara. </p><p>Zara: Quiero una pedicura especial de princesas y rápido.</p><p>Zara da la orden a Vidia.</p><p>Vidia: !Al salón¡</p><p>Las dos se van al salón de belleza de la escuela. </p><p>Ariel se acerca a Valerie. </p><p>Ariel: me disculpas, a veces Zara se suele enojar y su carácter estalla, pero es una buena chica si la conoces mejor.</p><p>Dijo Ariel explicando a Valerie. </p><p>Zara: ...!Ariel ven conmigo¡</p><p>Ariel se despide de Valerie y se va. </p><p>Valerie: ¿a sí es ella todo el tiempo?</p><p>Valerie pregunta respecto a Zara. </p><p>Campanita: si, como es pariente de la antigua reina de Gentlehaven algunas chicas la siguen, ni digamos de su hada ...</p><p>Dados Campanita.</p><p>Campanita: oh, casi lo olvido, acércate para ponerte tu uniforme.</p><p>El casillero hizo aparecer una cortina medio circular.</p><p>Valerie entra, de la cortina salen brillos, Valerie sale de la cortina, su ropa está completamente cambiada, ahora es un lindo uniforme escolar, camisa blanca, chaleco sin color azul fuerte, una falda a cuadros color rosa, calcetas blancas limpias y zapatos negros pulidos. </p><p>Su cabello estaba suelto, ya no tenía su trenza, un moño agarraba una parte de él. </p><p>Campanita se sorprendió al verla. </p><p>Campanita: wow, te ves casi como una princesa- eh digo doncella real.</p><p>Dados Campanita. </p><p>Campanita: te llevaré a tu habitación.</p><p>Valerie siguió a Campanita, las dos llegaron a los dormitorios, en medio del pasillo Campanita platicaba con dos amigas, Valerie se acercó a una puerta que estaba entre abierta. </p><p>Una hada de cabello negro recogido en una dona y vestido amarillo estaba escuchando música de unos audífonos. </p><p>Una chica de cabello pelirrojo oscuro, corto, de ojos azules estaba lanzando una pequeña pelota a la pared.</p><p>Una chica rubia de cabello suelto con dos coletas de lado estaba jugando cartas con dos hadas, una de cabello largo, negro azulado y vestido largo azul cían, y otra hada de cabello corto, peli blanca, de vestido y mayon azul hielo.</p><p>Otra chica de cabello rubio claro, de ojos azules estaba utilizando la laptop.</p><p>Valerie toca la puerta. </p><p>???: ¿Quién es?</p><p>La chica de coletas pregunta y Valerie entra a la habitación.</p><p>Valerie: ¿Hola? ...</p><p>Valerie saluda tímidamente. </p><p>Las chicas y las hadas ven a Valerie. </p><p>???: ¿Eres princesa o doncella?</p><p>La chica rubia claro pregunta a Valerie.</p><p>Valerie: Doncella.</p><p>Valerie respondió. </p><p>???: ¿No eres la ganadora de la lotería?</p><p>La chica pelirroja de cabello corto pregunta a Valerie. </p><p>Valerie: si soy yo.</p><p>La chica rubia de coletas suelta las cartas, se para de la cama para presentarse. </p><p>???: Soy Kirara Reno, princesa del reino Paradiso. </p><p>Kirara Reno (protagonista del manga Kilala Princess). </p><p>Kirara: La chica que juega con la pelota es Kairi, princesa del reino Jardín radiante. </p><p>???: Hola. </p><p>Kairi saluda a Valerie. </p><p>Kairi (protagonista de la saga de videojuegos Kingdom Hearts).</p><p>Kirara: la otra chica rubia es Namine, doncella real de Kairi, es su prima.</p><p>???: un gusto conocerte.</p><p>Namine saluda a Valerie. </p><p>Namine (personaje de la saga de videojuegos Kingdom Hearts).</p><p>Valerie: el gusto es mío.</p><p>Valerie le devuelve el saludo. </p><p>Kirara: mi hada ayudante es Iridessa, suele ser algo preocupada, pero se preocupa por motivos que tiene.</p><p>???: jejeje, no es por nada ...</p><p>Iridessa (personaje de la película Tinker Bell).</p><p>Kairi: mi hada ayudante es Silvermist.</p><p>???: gusto conocerte.</p><p>Silvermist (personaje de la película Tinker Bell). </p><p>Namine: mi hada ayudante es Periwinkle, es hermana de Campanita, tu hada ayudante.</p><p>???: bienvenida.</p><p>Periwinkle (personaje de la película Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas).</p><p>Valerie: ¿las hadas tienen hermanas?</p><p>Valerie pregunta. </p><p>Bígaro: si somos de un pétalo de la misma flor, si.</p><p>Campanita: !Valerie¡</p><p>Campanita llama a Valerie. </p><p>Valerie: me tengo que ir, adiós.</p><p>Valerie se despide de las chicas y cierra la puerta. </p><p>Campanita volaba por el pasillo mientras Valerie la seguía. </p><p>Campanita se detuvo en frente de una puerta. </p><p>Campanita: está será tu habitación, tus compañeras deben estar adentro.</p><p>Campanita se pega a la puerta para escuchar, escucha voces y risas. </p><p>Valerie toca la puerta. </p><p>???: Yo voy.</p><p>Una voz se oye del otro lado de la puerta. </p><p>Una chica de extraño peinado, cabello negro, ojos negros y rasgados abre la puerta. </p><p>???: oh, tu debes de ser nuestra nueva compañera de habitación.</p><p>Dijo la chica. </p><p>???: Su, la chica nueva está aquí.</p><p>La chica le avisa a alguien, una chica de notorios cachetes, de facciones parecidas a la chica que la llamo se levanta de la cama, corre a la puerta.</p><p>???: hola, debes de ser la nueva. Soy Su, ella es mi hermana menor Mei, las dos somos doncellas reales.</p><p>Su y Mei (personajes de la película Mulan 2).</p><p>Valerie: hola, soy Valerie ... ¿Sus nombres son extranjeros?</p><p>Valerie pregunta a las hermanas. </p><p>Mei: si, vinimos de China a buscar un mejor futuro, por asares de la vida terminamos aquí junto con dos amigas.</p><p>Dijo Mei. </p><p>Valerie: ¿Quienes son esas amigas?</p><p>Pregunta Valerie. </p><p>Su: ellas son-</p><p>Un timbre suena y las alumnas salen de sus habitaciones apuradas. </p><p>Valerie se extraña por lo que pasa. </p><p>Su: Oh, reunión mensual con la directora. Según nuestra hermana mayor Ting-Ting se organiza una reunión cada día 21 del mes.</p><p>Dice Su. </p><p>Mei: no hay que llegar tarde.</p><p>Las tres chicas junto con Campanita se van apuradas por el pasillo.</p><p>En el patio, hay filas de sillas acomodadas en frente de un escenario. En el escenario está la directora Minnie junto a otra mujer.</p><p>Zara llega, una alumna la ve y se para de la silla en la que estaba sentada, Zara se sienta en la silla. </p><p>Namine avisa a Valerie con el brazo, Valerie, Su y Mei se sientan en lugares cercanos a Namine y Kairi. </p><p>La directora Minnie se para en frente del podio con micrófono. </p><p>Minnie: buenas noches estudiantes.</p><p>Plutón se acerca para lamerle la cara a Valerie. </p><p>Minnie: y canes ... Hoy estamos aquí en la segunda reunión mensual de maestros y estudiantes ... </p><p>Mientras la directora Minnie hablaba Valerie veía a los profesores y profesoras que estaban sentados en las sillas del escenario. </p><p>Valerie: ¿Los que están sentados en frente son los profesores?</p><p>Valerie pregunta a las chicas susurrando. </p><p>Kairi: si, la mayoría son mujeres, la del moño morado es Daisy, maestra de historia y amiga de la directora Minnie, la peli naranja es Giselle, maestra de arte y danza, la rubia con banda de cabello es Honey Lemon, maestra de química y matemáticas, la de cabello pintado y corto es Gogo Tomago, maestra de informática y amiga de Honey.</p><p>Dijo Kairi susurrando. </p><p>Namine: la pequeña de cabello suave es Dawn Bellwether, maestra de economía, la señora con un estilo elegante es Ursula, maestra de canto y música, puede ser algo sarcatisca, la que se viste a la antigua es Prudencia, maestra de etiqueta, varias ex alumnas dicen que su materia es la más difícil de pasar por lo exigente que es.</p><p>Dijo Namine susurrando. </p><p>Kirara: y no nos olvidemos de los maestros, el doctor Facilier, es el maestro filosofía, Scar es el maestro de literatura e idiomas, es fanático de Shakespeare, el de ojos de gato es Shan Yu, maestro de educación física. Si tienes problemas con algún maestro puedes ir con la psicóloga escolar, Evelyn Venable, algunos los llaman "hada azul" por las buenas vibras que tiene ... Y por sus adornos azules.</p><p>Dice Kirara susurrando.</p><p>Minnie: como en dos años me retiraré de mi puesto como directora, quiero presentarles a mi sucesora, Melissa Disney.</p><p>Melissa pasa al escenario mientras que Minnie se sienta al lado de Daisy.</p><p>Melissa: se que el cambio de dirección puede ser extraño para algunos, les prometo que cuando sea directora se mantendrá los valores y objetivos que la dirección Minnie mantuvo, para que el futuro de la escuela se vea reflejado en sus alumnas.</p><p>Todos aplaudan. Melissa baja del escenario. </p><p>Minnie: la reunión acabó, hagan reverencia y váyanse a dormir, buenas noches.</p><p>Las alumnas estaban en el pequeño puente un baile de reverencia, ese baile se hace desde que las reuniones alumno-maestro se hacen.</p><p>Valerie estaba en medio de Kairi y Kirara.</p><p>Kirara: la directora Minnie cumplió sus 30 años de función como directora, lo que sabemos es que Melissa es pariente lejana del fundador de la escuela.</p><p>Dice Kirara. </p><p>Kirara: Valerie, cuenta no leyenda favorita del reino.</p><p>La mente de Valerie se queda en blanco. </p><p>Valerie: em, solo conozco las típicas que todos conocen.</p><p>Dice Valerie. </p><p>Kirara: Kairi ...</p><p>Kairi: mi favorita es del collar del cielo.</p><p>Dice Kairi.</p><p>Valerie: el collar del cie-!Ah¡</p><p>Cuando Valerie estaba haciendo la reverencia se hizo muy adelante, casi tropieza con Zara pero esta la levanta.</p><p>Zara: ¿que te pasa? ! Eres un desastre andante¡</p><p>Dijo Zara enojada. </p><p>La campana suena y las alumnas se van a sus habitaciones. </p><p>En la habitación, Valerie se prepara para dormir, Su se acerca a ella. </p><p>Su: Valerie, ten esta tiara, es parte del uniforme, no las dieron cuando comenzaron las clases, la directora nos pidió que te la diéramos.</p><p>Dice Su. </p><p>Valerie: gracias.</p><p>Valerie se pone la tiara, es plateada pero simple, después de poneserla esta se hace un lado, trata de acomodarla hasta que quede en su lugar.</p><p>Ve en el espejo como se ve con la tiara. La quita y la deja en la mesa de noche.</p><p>Mei apaga la lámpara, las tres se duermen. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.Algunas materias asignadas a los personajes tiene que ver mucho o poco con ellos con cosas que hicieron en su filme.<br/>2.Melissa Disney es una actor de voz, que ha hecho varios papeles en disney, es la voz del personaje Zara. <br/>3.Este fanfic será más largo que la película en la que está basada y no tan fiel en algunas cosas, también tendrá situaciones y cosas nuevas.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.La idea de este fanfic nació de una idea descartada de un top de princesas de disney menos conocidas por el público, pero la idea de hacer como una parodia junto con una película de Barbie salió.<br/>2.El videojuego Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey fue desarrollado por Papaya Studio y publicado por Disney Interactive Studios.<br/>3.Fue lanzado en 2007 para PlayStation2 2, Wii y Windows; el 15 de febrero del 2012 fue lanzado para PlayStation Network en Europa.<br/>3.El nombre del reino en donde viven los personajes es Gentlehaven, mismo nombre del castillo en donde esta la prota del videojuego.<br/>4.El porque elegir a la prota y la antagonista de personajes que nadie conoce es para que las niñas que estarán leyendo esto se interesen a que conozcan el videojuego(espero que se pueda descargar en un Windows).<br/>5.El nombre de la hada madrina es de la actriz que le dio voz en su tiempo natal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>